Del otro lado del bosque : Cronicas de Wiltzenberg
Del Otro Lado Del Bosque ' ' Oh, she lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell… ' '''Of a world that she's left behind ' ''Oh, ella vive en un cuento de hadas, demasiado lejano para encontrarlo. Olvidando el sabor y el olor… '' '' Del mundo que ella dejo atrás. ''' '-Paramore, Brick by boring brick- ' ' ' ' ' '''Prologó El regreso de Rose ' ' ' ' ' 'Fuera de la vieja ventana, la nieve parecía cubrir cada centímetro de la calle; los arboles, casas, suelo y hasta el aire. A Rose se le partía el corazón solo imaginarse a los inocentes animales del bosque sucumbiendo ante la tormenta. Entre el manto blanco pudo divisar algo parecido a una ardilla corriendo velozmente hacia uno de los arboles, en su camino paso junto muchos otros arboles pero no se detuvo en ninguno, solo miraba uno y llego a él tan rápido como sus patitas y la nieve se lo permitieron. ' '-debe de estar corriendo hacia su madriguera.-dijo Rose.-sus crías la deben estar esperando. Dentro de donde estaba Rose también parecía una madriguera. La casita de madera que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de sus tíos le había sido más que útil en esos tres meses, y a pesar de la tormenta de nieve, esa casa jamás se había sentido más cálida y acogedora. Rose dejo de ver por la ventana, camino hacia el cofre que estaba junto a la mecedora y lo abrió; Dentro de este habían botellas de agua y leche, ropas, cuadernos, libros, cosas de primeros auxilios, tarros de mermelada, pan, sopas, avena, cereales, jugos, galletas, papillas e incluso frutas. ' 'Rose saco una de las botellas de leche, cuando de pronto noto algo que no había visto. Una de las frutas que, como las demás, no estaba en temporada, aun así estaba en perfecto estado, Rose tomo de durazno entre sus manos delicadas y blancas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por el particular significado que tenia esta fruta, pero se llevo una mano al pecho cuando vio que la fruta tenia atada un pedazo de pergamino enrollado. Tomo el papel y leyó: ' 'Mi amada Rose, ' 'Nunca olvidara el tiempo que estuviste aquí a mi lado, tu lealtad, amor, cariño, compañía y valentía entre otras cosas me han enseñado tanto en este corto tiempo y nunca te podre agradecer lo suficiente lo mucho que haz cambiado mi vida. Sé que la separación fue igual de difícil para los dos, pero al menos sé que tu ambos, tu y el pequeño Kenneth estarán a salvo en su mundo. No temas por mi, querida, te aseguro que estaré bien y si llego a encontrar la manera de que estemos juntos los tres otra vez, bueno, si la llego a encontrar te lo haría saber con voz propia por que no esperaría un solo segundo para ir contigo. Cuida bien a nuestro hijo; sé que acordamos que entre menos supiera de mi mundo iba a ser mejor, así que si buscas que decirle de mi cuando te pregunte, dile que su padre lo ama y piensa cada minuto en el, y tu recuerda que pienso cada segundo en ti. Te amo. ' 'Kenneth ' ' Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió una de las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven, doblo la hoja a la mitad y se la llevo al corazón. Cerró los ojos y se imagino el rostro del joven que alguna vez fue príncipe, sus ojos azules verdosos, sus cabellos rubios, su blanca sonrisa. Las lagrimas empezaban a convertirse en sollozos cuando algo mas desconcertó a Rose. ' ' Un sonido de llanto proveniente de la cama en la esquina hizo que ella se enjugara las lágrimas y recobrara la compostura. Se acercó a la cama y en esta reposaba un pequeño bebe que era el que estaba llorando, Rose lo cargo. ' '-tranquilo cariño-dijo Rose con voz dulce, arrullando al niño en sus brazos para clamarlo.-estoy aquí contigo, mi amor.-poco a poco él bebe fue tranquilizándose hasta dejar de llorar, él había heredado los ojos violeta de Rose, pero era rubio como Kenneth. La pequeña tormenta empezaba a cesar y los sonidos que hacia el viento se empezaron a volver cada vez mas tenues. Rose aguzo el oído y pudo detectar el sonido de unas voces provenientes de afuera de la casa, la primera era una voz de mujer, chillaba mucho y gritaba histérica. Las otras eran voces de hombre y con el escandalo de la mujer, apenas eran audibles. Rose abrazo aun mas fuerte a su pequeño bebe, tomo la nota y la metió a uno de los bolsillos ocultos por los pliegues de su falda. Ya había identificado la voz y aunque en si misma no representaba un peligro mortal, el encuentro no seria nada agradable. Unos puños golpeaban la pequeña ventana por la que hacia unos minutos Rose había observado a la ardilla; otros puños golpeaban la puerta de madera con fuerza. ' '-¡habrán esa puerta! ¡Esta es propiedad privada!-gritaba la voz de mujer, Rose suspiro y se encamino a la puerta, tomo el picaporte pero no lo abrió, se acercó para ver si podía escuchar algo mas. ' '-querida, tranquilízate por favor.-dijo la voz del tío Arthur, pero como de costumbre, la tía Loise no lo escucho. ' '-¡Arthur! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me tranquilice cuando alguien esta en nuestra cabaña? ¡Podría tratarse de un maleante, o un criminal, o un malhechor!-le contesto, elevando mas y mas la voz con cada sinónimo de la palabra. ' '-querida ¿has vuelto a leer esas novelas de misterio, cierto? Ya… lo siento, tranquila Loise. Pat ¿podrías forzar la puerta? ' '-¡oh mejor patéala! ¡Si, empújala de un golpe, no me importa!- Rose corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, lo mas alejada de la puerta que pudo. Se escucho un un golpe sordo, seguido por otros mas y al final un estruendo, la puerta se abrió y una fría corriente de aire y algo de nieve entro a la casa. Un hombre grande y fornido de cabellos negros estaba parado en el umbral y la vieja puerta de madera estaba destrozada en sus pies. El tío Arthur y la tía Loise se asomaron con cuidado detrás del hombre, los tres miraron a Rose con los ojos como platos. ' '-Rose.-logro decir el tío Arthur con un hilo de voz, acto seguido empujo la caballero y se acercó mas a su sobrina, extendió los brazos en gesto de abrazo pero luego se quedo aun más sorprendido al ver al bebe que yacía en brazos de la joven. ' '-tío Arthur.-Rose avanzo hacia donde estaba su tío, lo abrazo con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a su hijo. Se separo de su tío y miro a la dama que aun estaba en el umbral y que al igual que el tío Arthur, se había quedado sin habla y con expresión de sorpresa. ' '-tía Loise.-dijo guardando su distancia y con voz contenida, precavida por la reacción que pudiera tener. Loise avanzo poco a poco, pasando por delante de Pat- el hombre que había derrumbado la puerta, Rose intento que la dominara el miedo, . Su tía siempre había soñado con casarla con un joven rico del pueblo pera que tanto su status como sus ingresos subieran, además Rose Gray sabia que su padre, Jim Gray había abandonado sus estudios y escapado con una joven, (Violeta la madre de Rose) cuando este tenia veinte años. Ella había oído que su abuelo se había puesto furioso con el, no le extrañaría que esta tuviera la misma reacción, se querían pero nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana. ' 'A la tía Loise le empezaron a humedecer los ojos y antes de que la joven pudiera siquiera reaccionar, esta corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con cuidado para no apastar a Kenneth. ' ' Luna Black 19 (discusión) 20:33 10 jul 2013 (UTC)Luna Black '